


Revealing Lila's Lies

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Césaire Redemption, Bad Teacher Caline Bustier, Caline Bustier Bashing, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Comments: 22
Kudos: 60





	1. List of People

So before I get into the story, I have a list of people I'm going to make expose Lila.

Jagged Stone  
Adrien Agreste  
Kitty Section  
Alya Césaire  
Lila's Mother   
Chat Noir  
Ladybug  
Clara Nightingale   
Kyoko Lysto  
Winter Torres  
Alec Hunter  
Jacob Kale  
Kyo Lysto  
Derrek Lysto

If you have any requests feel free to leave them in the comments :)


	2. Alya Césaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I've had a bad case of writer's block for a while.
> 
> For anyone who read this before, I suggest rereading it because I've made some edits to it.

It was Friday morning, Alya was seated next to Lila as she told another one of her travel stories.

“And I even met up with Jagged Stone to help him with his latest album cover!” 

"Really? Wow! That's so cool! I have to post this on my blog!" Alya exclaimed, already pulling out her phone. Lila immediately stopped her before she could do anything.

"Please don't post it on your blog! I don't want anyone to know about it," 

Alya looked up at her as a faint look of confusion appeared on her face. 

She had recently bought his album and on the back, he usually credits everyone that helps him, so, why wasn’t Lila’s name on there? Like when Marinette designed the cover for Jagged Stone that time.

Instead of calling her out, Alya decided to hide her confusion and research it later. "Ok.."

There’s no way Lila’s lying, _right?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was lunchtime now, Alya had her laptop out on the table. She opened up her laptop and typed in the album cover. She clicked on his website and tapped her fingers impatiently as she waited for the page to load up. 

Alya then proceeded to skim through the navigation tab and opened up the credits page. 

After scrolling through the page multiple times, Lila’s name was nowhere to be seen. Alya sat confused for a second. If Lila had been lying about this, what else could she have lied about? After multiple searches of each of Lila's claims, and reading them through thoroughly, Alya had come to a conclusion as her eyes widened, while the truth settled in.

Lila had been lying.

Lila had been _lying_ this whole time.

Meaning that Marinette had been right all this time.

And she had been such a terrible friend to her! She had to apologize immediately!

Alya closed her laptop and placed it in her bag before slinging it over her shoulder, taking long strides to catch up to Marinette. "Marinette!" Alya called out, cause the shorter girl to stop and look back.

"IfoundoutthatLilawaslyingthiswholetimeandI'msorryforhowIhavetreatedyoucanyoupleaseforgiveme?" It all came out in one big mess but Marinette understood every word of it. She sighed before looking up at Alya.

"Listen, Alya, I'm glad that you've finally come to your senses but..." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I can't forgive you."

Alya looked at her dumbfounded. What did she mean she couldn't forgive her? Before she could even ask, Marinette had already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that didn't understand what Alya said it was: I found out that Lila was lying this whole time and I'm sorry for how I have treated you, can you please forgive me?
> 
> Also, I remember seeing someone, I can't remember who, say that they didn't want any Alya redemption. Well as you can see from this chapter, Alya wasn't exactly redeemed and I'm not very sure if I'll add any more in the future. 
> 
> Sorry about it being so short though, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	3. I'm Sorry...

Hey everyone!

So I realized that I kinda forgot about this book for a while, but 48 subscription, 2691 hit and 52 Kudos?!

I never thought I would see the day, but that's not what I came to talk to you guys about. 

I'm really sorry to inform you all that I am no longer going to continue this work, so sorry to all of you guys that had such high hopes for it. 

I haven't watched MLB in a while now so role-playing the characters would be really difficult, and I haven't had any recent ideas or motivation to continue as I no longer like the show.

BUT!

Yes there's a but.

But not only will I be orphaning this book for you all to continue to your hearts desires, I _might_ be making another book about something so keep an eye out for that.

__Anyways I hope you all have a wonderful morning, day, afternoon, evening or night and I'll see you in the next story I write. Bye!_ _

__\- Kyloᓚᘏᗢ_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I just realized my outro rhymed lol


End file.
